Oh, Baby!
by xxcuteffwriterxx
Summary: We all know Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas as Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray from Camp Rock, but in this story they take on a new title... mommy and daddy. (NO LONGER BEING PUBLISHED)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's Time!

(Story from Demi's POV)

I looked at the alarm clock. It read 4:55 AM. I had just woken up because I had felt a sharp pain. "Joe…. Joe… JOE!" I said, waking my husband up. He looked at me. "Sweetie, why did you wake me up? It's 5'o clock in the morning." He responded calmly. "I woke you up because I just felt a sharp pain in my side. I think it was a contraction. Call the hospital, okay?" I told him. He nodded. "Alright, I will. Stay there until they tell us what to do." Joe instructed. He called the hospital and twenty minutes later we were on our way.

I settled down into the hospital bed. It was now 5:25 AM and my contractions were getting more intense and closer together, but I wasn't screaming yet. The doctor walked in. "Hi! I'm Betty Donne, and I will be delivering your baby today. How are you feeling? Do you need any meds yet?" She asked. I smiled. "Not yet, but when is it best for me to get some?" I asked. "We recommend waiting until you are at least four centimeters or feeling urges to push." Betty replied sweetly. "There are 2 more mothers that are in labor right now, so if I leave unexpectedly that is what I'm tending to. ' I'll let you rest awhile, and I'll come by in an hour and see how far you are. " Betty told me. A second later she was gone.

I looked at Joe, who was sitting in a chair near my bed reading a sports magazine. "So, I never even thought about names for the baby, but just now I thought about naming a girl Jocelyn Faith, and a boy Grayson James." I suggested. Joe smiled. "Yeah, I like them." He replied. Betty walked in. "Hello! Let's check how far you are, shall we?" Betty said. She put gloves on and checked. "Ah, you are 7 centimeters. Do you want an epidural?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, I want to go natural. " I replied. Betty smiled. "Good for you! Not many mothers choose that path anymore!" she said.

An hour later I was 9 centimeters and ready. Betty walked back in. She put a mask on and sat in front of me. Joe got up from his chair and held my left leg, and another nurse held my right leg. "Okay, on the count of three, I want you to push!" Betty encouraged me.

A half hour and 12 pushes later, we welcomed Jocelyn Faith into our little family. She had black hair and blue eyes. I smiled as a nurse placed her in my arms for the first time. Joe came over to my bed and sat by me. "You did great babe!" he commented. I kissed him lightly. "Thanks. It was hard though!" I said. "Look at our little princess! I can't believe she was in my belly for nine months and now, look! She's here, in the real world! Isn't that weird, that just a few months ago we were seeing her on a screen and now we are holding her?" I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Jocelyn Meets The Family 1

Chapter 2: Jocelyn Meets the Family Part 1

I got up out of my hospital bed and walked over to Jocelyn's crib and picked her up. "Good morning, sweetie!" I cooed. After being nursed and changed, plus some snuggling, Jocelyn went back to sleep. The receptionist walked in. "You can leave anytime. I already called your husband, and he's on his way. " She told me. As soon as she left, Joe walked in. "How are my girls?" He asked, taking Jocelyn from my arms. "We're fine. Can you put Jocelyn in her car seat?" I asked him. He gently placed her in the seat and buckled her up. I stood up and put the car seat on my arm. We walked out of the room I had been staying in and checked out, saying goodbye to the nurses and Betty as we went. I walked outside of the hospital and to the car. Joe put the car seat on its base and buckled it in, and I climbed in next to Jocelyn and put her pacifier in her mouth. "Mama loves you!" I said to Jocelyn.

20 minutes later we arrived at home. There were a few cars parked in the driveway. "It's probably my mom, Maddie, Dallas, and Selena. All of them called a few days ago and said they would be stopping by when we got home from the hospital." I said. We walked up into the house and I sat down next to Selena. "Well hello there, new mommy. Where's the little Jocelyn that you've been talking about?" she asked. I smiled. "Joe's bringing her in!" I replied, looking towards the door. Joe walked in and placed Jocelyn in my arms. Selena looked at Jocelyn and held her arms out. I laughed and gently placed Jocelyn in Selena's arm. My mom walked over to me. "So, how was her delivery?" she asked. "It was a great first time one. I pushed and within 5 minutes she was out. " I said. Mom took Jocelyn from Lena and held her.

2 hours later, everyone had left. Joe and Jocelyn were downstairs, and I was taking a nice nap. I got out of bed and walked downstairs, taking Jocelyn from her daddy. I sat down next to Joe and nursed my little pumpkin. Joe looked at me. "You're the most perfect mommy." He said. I thanked him and we watched The Notebook until dinner. After dinner, Jocelyn was fed, changed, snuggled, sang to by her daddy, and put to bed.

After we put Jocelyn to bed, Joe and I watched TV until midnight and then we went to bed. I put my nightgown on and snuggled into Joe's arms. He kissed me a few times. I stroked his hair, looking at him. "Good night babe, I love you!" He said, falling asleep after a few minutes. Our dog Snicker, whom we adopted on the night of our 2nd wedding anniversary, came up on the bed and curled up next to me. I petted him and rolled over, falling asleep minutes after.

At 2:27 AM, I heard crying. I nursed Jocelyn back to sleep in the rocking chair and sat there until 7:15. Joe woke up at 7:25 and walked over to me. "Why are you sitting over here?" he asked. "Oh, when I fed Jocelyn at two am, I just decided to sleep here. " I replied, standing up and lifting Jocelyn into my arms. The three of us walked down the stairs and I cuddled Jocelyn while Joe made coffee and toast for breakfast. I quickly set Jocelyn in her swing next to my dining chair before I ate. We ate, took showers and a bath and then set out for my mother in law's house.


	3. Chapter 3: Jocelyn Meets The Family 2

Chapter 3: Jocelyn Meets the Family Part 2

After driving for an hour, we arrived at my mother in law's house. I took Jocelyn's car seat out and Denise met us at the door. She took the car seat from me and smiled. "She's gorgeous, Demi!" she said. I thanked her and we walked inside. Danielle came up to me. "Okay sweetie, show us that munchkin!" she said. "Denise's changing her right now. " I said, sitting down next to Danielle who was holding her son Justin. "How's little Justin?" I asked as Denise placed Jocelyn in my arms once more. Danielle nodded. Jocelyn rubbed her head against my breast, meaning she wanted to be fed. "Do you mind if I nurse her?" I asked, knowing that seeing a woman nursing can be kind of gross. "No, no! Go ahead! I'm going to nurse him as well." Danielle said. We fed our babies and talked until dinner.

As we arrived at the dining table, Frankie came in with his girlfriend Chelsea. He was now in 8th grade. "What's up, Frankie?" I asked him, rocking a sleepy Jocelyn. He smiled. "Not much." He said. I put Jocelyn in her car seat and placed it by my dining room chair. Everybody sat down, Paul led us in graces, and then we enjoyed a meal of fried chicken, bread, beans, and salads. It was delicious!

We sat down on the couch once again. I talked to Danielle some more, and then Nick stood up. "I have some news, everyone!" he said. We all looked at him. "Selena is pregnant and we are engaged. " he said. We clapped. "How far are you, Selena?" Denise asked. "1 month." she replied.

After talking some more, we went home, gave Jocelyn her before bed feeding, snuggled her until she was calm enough that she wouldn't cry when I put her down, and placed her in the crib. Joe and I quietly walked out of the room and crept into our own bed after putting our pajamas on. We talked until eleven, kissed, and fell into restful slumbers.


	4. Chapter 4: Jocelyn Gets Sick

Chapter 4: Jocelyn Gets Sick

By the time Jocelyn woke up to be fed and changed, it was 7:00. I got up from the bed, fed her, changed her, and brought her into our bed for some cuddle time. We snuggled until 7:45, and then Joe woke up and we decided it was time to be up. I made coffee, eggs and toast while Joe took a shower. We ate and I took a shower. Joe came into the bathroom while I was still wrapped in a towel. "DEMI! Jocelyn's coughing really hard!" He said. We ran into the nursery and I tried to calm Jocelyn while Joe called the local hospital.

We arrived at the hospital at 10:25 and the doctor came in soon after. We told him what we were dealing with. He smiled. "Ah, this is common in newborns. They cough a lot during the first weeks of life. This is because they still have a lot of fluids from the womb in their lungs. Just try to burp her often and you'll be fine." He said. I put Jocelyn in her car seat and we went home.

After we got home and ate lunch, Jocelyn took a nap until 2:25. I ran up the stairs and took her out of her crib, snuggled her and fed her. We got downstairs and I put Joe in charge of the princess while I started on dinner. They read books, sang and cuddled. I couldn't stop looking at them while I made our pizza. Joe was such a good father!


	5. Chapter 5: Lilly Anne Jonas

Chapter 5: Lilly Anne Jonas

(8 months later. Jocelyn is 8 months old)

It was September 7th and I was watching TV when suddenly the house phone rang. I picked it up and spoke. "Hello?" I said. "Demi! Come down to the hospital! Selena's pushing and she wants you here." Nick said. I smiled. It was time to become an aunt. I told Joe, we hopped in the car and headed to the hospital. When we got to Selena's room I peeked my head in and could tell that she was still going to have to wait awhile before she met her daughter. Nick waved from the side of Selena's bed. Joe left with Jocelyn and I looked at Nick again. "Can I come in?" I asked. Nick nodded and I walked in, kneeling by Selena's bedside. She smiled at me. "Push, she'll be born on this next one." The doctor said. Seconds later, a baby was lifted onto her chest.

I snuck out quietly and went to the family waiting room to tell Joe. He was reading a story to Jocelyn. She smiled and I picked her up. "Hey sweet girl!" I said. "Auntie Lena just had her baby. " I proclaimed, walking with Joe to Selena's room. When we got there, she was holding my new niece. "Hi guys!" she greeted. We walked in and I set Jocelyn down. "What's my new niece's name?" I asked. Selena smiled. "Lilly Anne Jonas." She replied. I sat down in a chair by Selena. Nick smiled. "I know we're not married yet, but we both agreed that Jonas fit better." He explained. Selena looked at me. "Thank you for being here while I pushed." She said.


	6. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: First Steps & First Words

I awoke to the sun shining bright in our bedroom window. Today marked 9 months of living for Jocelyn. Refreshed, I got out of bed and tiptoed into Jocelyn's room. She was awake and playing with her toys that I had put into the crib. "Good morning, baby girl! Do you want to go see daddy?" I asked her as I picked her up and walked out of the room. Joe was watching sports. He clicked off the TV and took Jocelyn from me. "How's my baby girl?" he asked her. She smiled. He set her down and she pulled herself up using the couch arm. "Good job sweetie! Can you walk to mama?" I asked her, kneeling to her level. She took a few wobbly steps to me and I picked her up. "Good job!" Joe said. I got the video camera out and set Jocelyn back on her feet. "Do it one more time, sweetie! I'll give you a cookie!" I encouraged her. "Yay, cookie!" she said. I looked at Joe. "Wow, two milestones in one day." I said as Jocelyn walked more steadily to me and I handed her a cookie. Now, I knew. My baby girl was growing up!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Date Night

It was 2:00 PM and I was sitting on the couch watching Jocelyn play with a Barbie doll. She toddled up to me. "Mama, juice?" her sweet little voice asked. "Sure, girlie. Let me get some." I told her, walking to the kitchen. "Orange or grape, sweetie?" I asked Jocelyn, getting a cup from the cupboard. "Owange!" She replied. I smiled and got the juice out of the fridge and poured it into the cup. Jocelyn smiled as I gave the cup to her. I picked her up and she settled down on my hip. "You look tired, sweetie. Do you want to go take a nap with mama? We can watch Aunt Selena's show." I asked her. She nodded and we went to the bedroom. I lied her down and walked over to the TV, putting in a Wizards DVD. I pressed play and lied down, stroking Jocelyn's hair. She was settling down. I smiled and kissed her head. She had the most beautiful black curls, just like her daddy. I turned off the TV and climbed out of bed when I could tell that she wouldn't be upset when I left. I walked back into the living room and sat by Joe. "We need to be at Selena's at 5:30. She's going to watch the little princess while I take you to dinner. Go out and buy a new dress, we're going to a really fancy place and some other places." Joe said, kissing me.

I got out of the car at Gucci, where I buy all of my dresses. I walked in. "Can I help you at all?" the sales person asked. "Yes, you can. I'm looking for a dress that'd be nice for a husband and wife date. We're going to dinner, but he didn't tell me where. I'm looking for something not too long, maybe knee-length. Do you have anything for that?" I asked. The lady smiled. "The short dresses are in the back. Let me go get one I think you might like." She said.

3 hours later I rushed home and it was 5:00. I gave Joe a quick kiss and headed inside. Jocelyn was standing at the door. "Mama, up!" She said. I picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Are you ready to go play with auntie and Lilly? I bet they are excited. " I asked. "Auntie!" She said. "Well, it's almost time to go! Why don't you go get some toys to take over to their house?" I suggested, walking upstairs with Jocelyn. We walked to her room and I set her down. "You can pick out five toys and one doll. Mama has to go get ready to go bye-bye with Daddy. " I said, walking into the bedroom. I changed into my light pink dress with rhinestones on the bottom. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my black high heels. After putting them on, I walked back into Jocelyn's room. She had picked out her toys. I put them in her Dora tote bag and slung the bag over my shoulder. "Okay sweetie, time to go!" I said, picking Jocelyn up and walking downstairs and out to the car. I lifted Jocelyn into her car seat and buckled her in.

We drove to Selena's house and she walked outside while holding Lilly. I got out of the car and got Jocelyn out. She ran up to Selena as soon as I put her down. "Hi!" Jocelyn said once she had reached Selena. I walked up the driveway. "Well, we've gotta get going. There are toys, milk, juice, crackers, blankets, and diapers in her bag. Make sure she eats around 6. Be good Jocelyn! Have fun everyone!" I said as I dashed back to the car.

We drove to the Ivy and got out. "Joe, thank you! I didn't think we were going someplace this fancy! I said as we got out and walked in. After 20 minutes we walked over to our reserved table. Joe pulled out the chair and I sat down.

5 minutes later a waitress walked up to us. We placed our orders. I got a steak, salad, and diet Dr. Pepper and Joe got a salmon combo with tomato soup and cola. The food was good and Joe and I split a cheesecake afterward. I pulled out my phone and chatted with Selena.

We drove back to Selena's house and walked in. She was nursing Lilly on the couch and watching Glee. "Where's Jocelyn?" I asked. Selena shut off the TV and smiled. "She's asleep upstairs in the guest room. It's the second door." She replied. I walked up to the guest room and over to the bed. "Sweetie, it's Mommy. Wake up, honey. It's time to go home. " I said. Jocelyn stirred. She opened her eyes. "Momma!" She said happily. "Good, she's awake! I put her down at 6:30 after she ate and then read her a story and let her watch a little bit of SpongeBob. We made it halfway through the episode and she got tired and asked me to turn it off. She woke up once for a drink, though." Selena said.


End file.
